Un plan très foireux
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Encore une fois, quatre idiots du Quartier Général en ont fait des leurs! A l'approche de Noël, ils (enfin, Havoc) décident d'organiser une fête pour mettre ensemble les deux autres membres de leur équipe. Sauf qu'avec le Généralissime, ce n'est pas gagné... Et ne parlons même pas de l'Arme Secrète destinée à les aider... Royai!
1. I Hate Christmas!

**I Hate Christmas !**

Une masse informe noire et bleue dormait tranquillement sur son bureau entre la paperasse, ignorant les ondes meurtrières se dégageant de sa subordonnée debout devant lui.

Cette masse se révélait être le grand Colonel Roy Mustang, charmeur de ces dames. Enfin… tous étaient d'accord sur le fait de dire que si ses admiratrices le voyaient en cet instant, sa popularité grandissante réduirait considérablement : affalé tel un « gracieux » poulpe sur le meuble, entouré de dossiers inachevés, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche et, cerise sur ce magnifique gâteau couvert de chantilly, une énorme bulle de morve sortant de son nez, prête à éclater à chaque expiration. Un vrai Apollon, n'est-ce pas, mesdemoiselles ?

Passant à la subordonnée en colère : Riza Hawkeye. Droite, dominant la limace qui lui servait de supérieur de toute sa taille, elle attendait patiemment que les mauvaises ondes qu'elle dégageait ne réveillent l'honorable Colonel avant qu'elle n'y aille à l'ancienne.

Derrière elle, Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery se faisaient tous petits, remplissant les dossiers en retard tellement vite que la lumière elle-même se demandait si son record de vitesse n'allait pas être éclipsé.

Contre toute attente, notre chère Riza retourna vers son bureau. Les autres limaces se regardèrent. Quoi ? Riza Hawkeye, se priver de l'occasion de sortir sa chère arme afin de traumatiser Mustang ? Impossible. Leurs doutes se dissipèrent lorsque Hawkeye sortit de derrière son bureau un énorme bazooka.

-L-Lieutenant ? S'inquiéta Havoc. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, au juste ?

-On appelle ça un bazooka, Havoc. Cela s'apprend à l'école, si je ne m'abuse.

-J-Je sais, m-mais, vous n'allez tout de même pas utiliser ça contre le Colonel ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Ҫa aurait au moins le mérite de faire bouger sa cervelle. En admettant qu'il en ait une, cependant…

Le Colonel était dans ses rêves les plus chers, peuplés de Riza en mini-jupes à ses pieds. Cette illusion se dissipa lentement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge. Il ouvrit lentement un œil avant d'écarquiller ses deux globes oculaires en se trouvant face à un énorme orifice.

-Si vous ne voulez pas tester mon nouveau bébé, ne me poussez pas à bout, Colonel, dit calmement sa subordonnée.

Le vaillant Roy Mustang, le Flamme Alchemist, se releva immédiatement, ne quittant pas l'arme de son adorable Lieutenant des yeux une seule seconde. Il se remit donc sagement à travailler sous les yeux satisfait de Riza, qui retourna à son bureau.

-Si j'étais vous, Breda, je retournerais tout de suite à mon boulot, dit-elle sans lâcher son dossier des yeux et en pointant son revolver sur le malheureux Breda.

Celui-ci se dépêcha d'obtempérer. Riza sourit sous le bruit satisfaisant des stylos grattant sur le papier. La pause déjeuner arriva bientôt et les cinq flemmards en chef prirent la poudre d'escampette afin d'échapper à la torture en vue.

Hawkeye soupira. Quels crétins, non mais…

Du côté des crétins en question :

-Et c'est repartit, lança Havoc.

-Elle va être d'humeur massacrante durant toute cette semaine, minimum, commenta Falman.

-Qui peut détester Noël à ce point, à part le Lieutenant ? Demanda Fuery.

-Le truc, c'est pourquoi ? Ajouta Breda. Colonel, vous en pensez quoi ?

-J'en sais fichtrement rien, fit-il en poussant le Lieutenant Bloch afin qu'il se retrouve en compagnie de Maria Ross sous le gui.

Les relations entre militaires étaient peut-être interdites, mais le Généralissime trouvait très drôle de suspendre du gui partout au QG.

De son côté, le Lieutenant essayait de garder son calme. Elle détestait Noël, elle détestait ces décorations stupides, elle détestait les sourires niais des gens, elle détestait cette stupide tradition de gui, et surtout, elle haïssait le Généralissime pour en avoir accroché.

-Décidément, je hais Noël, grommela-t-elle.

Revenons à nos imbéciles heureux.

Le Colonel s'était dirigé vers la table réservée aux hauts gradés tandis que les autres crétins s'en allaient s'asseoir à une table.

-Vous savez quoi ? Fit soudain Havoc.

-Quoi ?

-J'en ai marre de supporter l'humeur massacrante du Lieutenant à chaque Noël !

-Que veux-tu y faire ? Lui demanda Falman.

-On va lui donner une raison de l'aimer !

Les trois autres se regardèrent.

-Tu sais quoi ? On ferait mieux de finir nos dossiers, parce que ton plan, il pue la merde, rétorqua Breda.

-Mais non ! Vous l'avez même pas encore ent…

-Pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il est foireux ! Le coupa Fuery.

Après maintes supplications, le groupe accepta d'entendre l'idée de notre cher Havoc

-On va faire notre B-A de l'année avec ça, moi j'vous l'dit ! S'enthousiasma Jean.

-Dis-nous, qu'on en finisse !

-On va mettre ensemble le Lieutenant et le Colonel !

Silence.

-Ecoute, personne ici n'a envie de se taper le nouveau jouet d'Hawkeye, moi, moins que les autres ! Se rembrunit Breda.

-Mais réfléchissez ! Elle sera de meilleure humeur pendant les périodes de Noël en pensant que c'est à cette période qu'elle est sortie avec Mustang, qu'elle nous laissera même, peut-être, roupiller en paix ! Et…

-Et si ça foire ? Le Lieutenant sera plus exécrable encore… Et un seul missile de son bazooka servirait à rayer le QG de la carte du monde.

-Non, fit Havoc en allumant sa énième cigarette. Ça va pas foirer parce que j'ai une arme secrète… FULLMETAL ! VIENS ICI !

Les trois autres s'affalèrent. Le Fullmetal ? C'était quoi, cette arme de mes deux ?

-Ouaiiiiiis ? Fit justement celui-ci, flanqué de son frère dont l'armure poussait d'étranges miaulements.

-Viens là, p'tit…

-QUI TU TRAITE DE SI PETIT QU'IL TOMBERAIT DANS LE TROU D'UN GRUYÈRE ET SE BRISERAIT LE COU ?

-Calme-toi ! On veut te faire participer à un de nos plans géniaux !

-Non, à l'un des plans foireux d'Havoc, corrigea Falman.

-Bref ! On veut mettre Mustang et Hawkeye ensemble, chuchota le fumeur.

Le nabot le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis eut un énorme sourire.

-Ok !

Jean le regarda, surpris.

-Comment t'as accepté si facilement ?

-Comme ça, je vais pouvoir faire chier le Colonel avec Hawkeye ! Si c'est pas une affaire, ça, je m'appelle plus Edward Elric ! Je marche !

-Bien ! Je vais organiser une petite fête pour Noël, le 24 ! Il faut absolument qu'Hawkeye et Mustang soient ensemble avant le 25 ! Je compte sur vous, messieurs, pour faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour mettre ensemble le faucon et la marmotte durant cette soirée !

-La marmotte et le faucon ? T'es sérieux, là ?

Tandis qu'ils se demandaient comment ce qu'ils avaient fait pour tomber sur un imbécile pareil, Havoc fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il lui manquait pour sa petite fiesta.

-Eh, t'oublie un truc…

-Quoi, le nabot ?

Edward commença à crier mais il finit par se taire et exposa son idée.

-Le Généralissime, t'en fais quoi ?

Silence.

-Ah, bah bravo, Einstein ! S'exclama Fuery. T'avais pas pensé au détail le plus important ! T'es d'une bêtise sans pareil ! Crétin !

-Rooh, ça va, ronchonna le crétin en question. Bref, Fullmetal, faudrait que tu te débrouilles pour…

Il lui murmura son plan à l'oreille.

-Ingénieux… mais il me faudrait un truc de masse équivalente…

-Pas de problèmes pour ça ! Contente-toi de faire ton boulot ! Pour le Généralissime, j'ai une excellente idée ! Mais vous le verrez plus tard…

Les autres zozos le regardèrent, ahuris. Depuis quand Jean Havoc avait-il l'âme d'un chef et une si grande stratégie. Et depuis quand gardait-il pour lui ses plans soi-disant géniaux, lui qui était si excité à chaque fois qu'il en trouvait un ?

-Oh, oui, murmura-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Une excellente idée !

Et il éclata d'un rire tout aussi sadique que son sourire.

Les regards convergèrent vers eux.

-Faites pas attention ! Suggéra Fuery avec un rire nerveux. Il n'a pas pris ses médicaments !

Les regards retournèrent d'où ils venaient.

-Imbécile, grogna Breda. Si tu veux t'humilier, fais le tout seul.

-Le Lieutenant et le Colonel seront ensemble avant la fin de l'année, où je ne m'appelle pas Jean Gonzales Havoc !

-_Gonzales_ ?

-Ma mère avait bu après son accouchement, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

_Hey! Salut les lecteurs! Vous allez-bien? Ici votre très chère auteure (à moins que ce ne soit auteuse) avec une toute nouvelle mini-fic (Trois ou quatre chapitres seulement) de Fullmetal Alchemist! En espérant que ce nouveau navet de ma part vous plaise! _

_Votre chère et dévouée Maddie!_


	2. La grande fiesta de Jean Havoc

**La grande fiesta de Jean Havoc**

Une joyeuse ambiance régnait dans tout le QG… Ah, non, pas dans _tout _le QG finalement… dans le bureau de l'équipe Mustang, l'atmosphère n'était pas si gaie que ça.

Assis à leurs bureaux respectifs, les membres de l'équipe étaient silencieux, état qui relevait plus du miracle divin que d'autre chose. Enfin, si le dieu en question se nommait Riza Hawkeye.

Nous étions le 23 décembre, la veille du congé d'hiver, et Riza était plus exécrable que jamais, à l'approche de Noël.

L'heure de manger vint bientôt les délivrer de leur calvaire. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'ils avaient peur de bouger et d'aller remplir leurs estomacs qui grognaient furieusement ?

Riza leva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller manger ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Riza soupira et alla à leur suite.

Au risque de se répéter : Non mais, quelle bande de crétins…

Après la pause-déjeuner, chacun remarqua une feuille accrochée sur la porte de son bureau.

**ANNONCE**

_Avec la permission du Généralissime, une fête sera organisée dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, à partir de 20 heures afin de fêter Noël. Les amis et la famille sont aussi invités. Venez nombreux. _

_Joyeux Noël._

_Jean Havoc_

_P.S. : Tenue de soirée obligatoire._

Ouais, de vrais crétins, pensa Riza.

-HAVOC ! C'EST QUOI CETTE IDÉE DÉBILE DE MES DEUX ? Rugit-elle alors que le malheureux se cachait comme il pouvait derrière le Fullmetal.

-Ҫa sert à rien, fit remarquer Roy. Edward est trop petit pour cacher quoi que ce soit.

-C'EST QUI QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE MANGER PAR UNE SOURIS ?

* * *

Entrant dans son appartement, Riza jeta rageusement son manteau par terre et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. Sa maniaquerie la rattrapant, elle le ramassa et alla l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau, avant de retourner sur son sofa.

Quel débile, ce Havoc… elle haïssait Noël… Pourquoi ? Eh, bien, peut-être parce qu'elle détestait toute la guimauve que cela engendrait ? Peut-être parce qu'elle abhorrait ces décorations ridicules ? Peut-être parce qu'elle exécrait ces couples niais qui faisaient exprès de se mettre sous le gui pour s'embrasser amoureusement ? Peut-être parce que cette foutue tradition l'avait faite espérer, puis sombrer dans la tristesse ?

Riza secoua la tête. C'était quoi, cette dernière idée ?

Black Hayate la regarda, interrogatif, puis s'assit sur la moquette et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse tourmentée.

Cette dernière tapota la place sur le divan, juste à ses côtés. Le chien vint s'y installer. C'était rare, une occasion comme celle là, et il fallait toujours prendre la balle au bond.

Riza poussa un soupir. Elle se sentait bien seule.

On sonna à la porte. Le Lieutenant la regarda, surprise. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Quelle surprise pour elle de voir Winry sur le seuil.

-Bonjour Lieutenant ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Oh ! Un ange avait entendu sa prière désespérée !

-Bonjour, Winry. Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Ҫa peut aller.

-Entre, ne reste pas dehors !

S'effaçant, elle laissa la jeune fille entrer, suivie d'une valise, qu'elle laissa sur le pas de la porte.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

-Oh, je passais dans le coin pour voir les deux catastrophes, et passer Noël avec eux, et j'en ai profité pour passer vous dire bonjour.

Une fois bien installées dans la cuisine, elles se mirent à discuter. Riza l'aimait bien, cette petite. C'était comme une version d'elle-même, à son âge. Et Winry considérait un peu notre Lieutenant comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue…

-Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Lieutenant, dit-elle finalement. Le soleil se couche tôt, en cette saison. Je dois y aller.

-Tu as où aller ? Il serait hors de question de te laisser avec les frères Elric.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irais à l'hôtel. C'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais venue, n'est-ce pas ?

Riza réfléchit un quart de seconde.

-Et si tu restais ici, Winry ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Non, tu ne me dérange pas. Et puis, je suis un peu égoïste, vois-tu. Je me sens seule, ici, surtout à Noël. Alors, faisons d'une pierre deux coups.

Winry laissa un sourire éclairer son visage.

-Dans ce cas, ce serait avec plaisir, Lieutenant ! Je vous remercie.

-Je t'en prie, appelle moi Riza.

Après avoir fait un peu le ménage (-Winry, laisse-moi faire, ne te dérange pas ! –Riza, je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aider un peu, quand même !), et la cuisine, Winry et Riza discutèrent dans le salon.

-Je hais Noël, avoua Riza au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Winry. C'est une fête merveilleuse !

-N'as-tu jamais eu envie d'arracher cette plante de malheur qui te nargue et qui se moque presque de toi ?

-Le gui ? Si, des fois… mais il me fait rêver, parfois.

-Il m'a fait rêver aussi, autrefois. Dans mon village, il y'avait une grande fête, à cette époque. Tout le monde se réunissait dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel de ville, et il y'avait du gui. Beaucoup de gui. Et chaque année, j'espérais. Chaque année, je ressortais, déçue.

Riza se plaqua une main sur la bouche. C'était sortit seul.

-C'est le Colonel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Elle accompagna sa négation d'un rire nerveux. Puis, secouant la tête, elle dit.

-Je ne sais pas… c'est vrai que du temps où il était l'élève de mon père, j'ai souvent espéré me retrouver sous le gui avec lui… Mais c'était il y'a longtemps et ça s'est éclairci dans ma tête ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous savez, Riza, il n'y a aucune honte à l'avouer, surtout que le Colonel est pas mal, hein !

-Oui, mais toi, tu préfère les blonds.

-Oui…NAN !

Riza éclata de rire.

-Tu sais, Winry, il n'y a aucune honte à l'avouer, surtout qu'Edward est pas mal, hein ! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Très drôle.

Riza rit doucement.

-Il y'a une fête, au QG, demain soir. Ça te dit ?

Winry la regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Et comment !

-Au moins, je ne serais pas seule ! Tiens, demain, on va faire du shopping, pour l'occasion.

Les deux jeunes femmes ruminèrent douloureusement la sentence. En effet, aucune d'entre elles n'était friande de shopping.

* * *

Sirotant son café, un sac dans la main, Riza se tourna vers Winry.

-C'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement…

-C'était rapide, surtout. Heureusement ! Alala, ce qu'il faut pas faire, pour plaire, se lamenta Winry en soupirant.

Elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

-Plaire ? Tu veux plaire à Edward ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Nia-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

-Winry ?

-Mmh… ?

-Tu ne sais absolument pas mentir !

-Vous non plus, je vous signale !

Riza éclata de rire. Décidemment, cette petite la ferait toujours rire !

-Win' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama une voix.

-Ed ?

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, murmura Riza.

-Bonjour, Lieutenant ! Firent les frères Elric.

-Edward, Alphonse, salua-t-elle.

-Sérieusement Winry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue passer Noël ici, banane ! T'es pas content ? Dit-elle en sortant sa clé à molette.

Effrayé devant cette arme électronucléaire, Edward se ratatina plus au sol qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Sisisisisisisisisisisisisi ! S'empressa-t-il se s'exclamer. Je suis juste surpris de te voir, hein, mais je suis contant, héhé ! Rit-il nerveusement.

-Oh, Winry, tu as vu l'heure ? On ne sera jamais prêtes ! S'exclama Riza en regardant sa montre.

Elles saluèrent les frères Elric, qui étaient sur le c*l, et disparurent.

-Euh…, réussit à dire Alphonse.

-O…k, sortit l'aîné.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles…

-Ouais, t'as raison, l'alchimie, c'est mille fois plus facile que les filles…

-Et l'armée, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux qu'essayer de les cerner.

-T'as tout compris, p'tit frère.

-Miawwwwwww…

-C'est quoi, ce que j'entends ?

-Rien, rien ! Se précipita de dire l'armure.

* * *

-Aaaaïeuuuuh ! Pleurnicha Winry.

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle, répliqua Riza en parvenant enfin à démêler le nœud sur lequel elle s'acharnait depuis un bon moment déjà.

-A ce point là ?

-Si tu veux que le Fullmetal finisse _enfin _par te remarquer comme une femme plutôt que comme le mécano qui répare ses automails quand il les casse, c'est le moment ou jamais.

-Je sais, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je souuuuuuffreeeeeuuuuh !

-Je sais, je sais.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes prêtes, elles sortirent dans la fraîcheur du soir et marchèrent jusqu'au QG de l'armée.

-C'est vous, Lieutenant ? Demanda Havoc, bouche bée.

Riza avait enfilé une robe rouge décolletée se nouant autour du cou. La robe était fendue d'un côté, laissant voir l'une de ses fines jambes.

-Oui, Havoc, c'est moi. Si vous pouviez me laisser entrer ? Il fait assez froid, dehors.

-Hein ? Heu… Oui, entrez ! Winry, vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci !

Quand à Winry, elle portait une robe noire sans bretelles qui la mettait en valeur et qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou.

-Le Fullmetal va tomber à la renverse, lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle devint cramoisie et balbutia quelques remerciements supplémentaires avant de suivre Riza à l'intérieur. La mécanicienne retint un sifflement d'admiration. Les militaires s'étaient surpassés, pour ce Noël…

-Eh bien ! Les idiots ne se sont pas si mal débrouillés ! Déclara la Lieutenante.

-Contents de le savoir ! Sourit Breda en leur proposant une flûte de champagne.

-Un petit four ? Offrit Fuery.

-Non, merci. Falman n'est pas avec vous ?

-Si. Il dirige les opérations en cuisine.

-Et le Colonel ? Il n'est pas encore là ?

-Non. Il ne va sans doute pas tarder.

-Tiens, c'est pas le Fullmetal, là-bas ? Eh ! Edward ! Viens un peu par là, p'tit !

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE SI PETIT QU'IL… Wouah… Winry ?

Winry lui fit un sourire rougissant, lorsque soudainement, Edward l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua dans tous les sens.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à notre Winry ?

-EDWARD, CRÉTIN ! Fulmina-t-elle en abattant sur la tête du na… ahem, de l'alchimiste une clé à molette venue de nulle part, l'assommant par la même occasion.

-Je vous avais dit, qu'il allait tomber à la renverse, plaisanta Havoc en apercevant le Fullmetal à terre.

-Ed ! Ed ! L'appela Alphonse en lui tapotant la joue pour le faire revenir à lui.

-Allons, Winry, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Vous êtes magnifique ! La rassura Fuery.

-C'est vrai ?

-Absolument ! Et le Fullmetal le pense aussi. Il est juste timide ! N'EST-CE PAS, ED ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

Le pauvre Edward s'empressa d'acquiescer et Riza ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Colonel ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Salua soudainement l'investigateur de la fête, soit le Débile-En-Chef.

-Vous êtes classe, ce soir, Havoc ! Espérons seulement que je ne vais pas vous voler toutes vos petites amies ce soir.

Ennuyée, Riza se tourna vers lui dans l'idée de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Sauf qu'à sa vue, elle se pétrifia. Il était habillé d'un costard noir dont la veste était ouverte. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'encombrer d'une cravate et avait simplement ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche.

-Colonel ? Hallucina-t-elle devant tant de classe (Raaaah ! Elle le détestait !).

Il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur, qui se figea sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut sa subordonnée. Il émit un couinement de surprise et de peur. Il venait de lui faire un sourire charmeur… Elle allait le tuer.

-H-H-Hawkeye ? C'est vous ?

-Je suis si méconnaissable ?

-Hé bien… Pour être franc… Je ne vous ai pas reconnue…

-Si même vous, vous ne l'avez pas reconnue, alors personne ne la reconnaîtra ! Rit Jean.

-Oh ! Riza ! Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Maria en se précipitant vers elle.

-Vous disiez, Havoc ?

-Bon, Maria, peut-être, puisque c'est l'une de vos amies proches, mais je ne pense pas que…

-Hawkeye ! Vous êtes en beauté, ce soir !

-Merci, Généralissime. Je vous retourne le compliment.

Riza leur tira la langue, moqueuse, puis fit volte face et se dirigea vers son amie, entamant une discussion sans fin.

* * *

Les quatre idiots se réunirent alors dans un coin de la salle.

-Bon, les gars, au rapport ! Pour ma part, tous les invités sont déjà arrivés. Falman ?

-Tout va bien en cuisine, déclara Falman.

-Bien. Breda ?

-Je commence doucement avec le champagne.

-Le Généralissime a pris une flûte ?

-Oui. Il en a même pris deux.

-Bien, très bien. Fuery ?

-Les deux cibles sont en place. Pour l'instant, le faucon discute avec Maria Ross et Denis Bloch.

-Et la marmotte ?

-La marmotte est avec les hauts gradés.

-Et le Fullmetal ?

-Ton Arme de mes deux ? Il est avec sa copine et son frère.

-Préparez-le. Il doit bien se concentrer sur sa mission. Bien. Repos ! Fuery ! Falman ! Allez voir le DJ. Vous savez quelles chansons passer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. On commence avec les plus rythmées, puis on y va plus doucement.

-Parfait. Edward devra agir à ce moment là.

-On sait, merde !

Ils se séparèrent, gardant bien en vue leurs deux proies. Oh, oui, ce soir, ce serait le soir de tous les dangers !

Havoc se mit à rire machiavéliquement tout seul dans son coin. Ce soir, la souffrance prenait fin !

-Jeanounet ! On ne vient pas dire bonjour ? Fit une vieille femme de sa voix chevrotante et grinçante en le saisissant par l'oreille.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Désolé, mamounette ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Mamoune, tu me fais mal !

-Et c'est un militaire, ça ? Se désola sa mère en tirant de plus belle sur son oreille.

* * *

_Hello! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PAS LES TOMATES! NON, LE MONSIEUR AU FOND, POSEZ CETTE CHAISE!_

_Oui, oui, c'est moi, dans le deuxième chapitre de ce navet soi-disant humoristique. Excusez-moi pour mon retard, ce chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps, mais je tenais à faire avancer le troisième avant de le poster. De plus, je suis en plein dans un OS sur Prison Break ainsi que certaines fics en cours d'écriture. Mais le voilà, enfin là! Le prochain sera le dernier. En espérant qu'il vous plaise!_

_Votre Maddie préférée!_


End file.
